wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (video)
Taking Off! is an fourty-first video that was released on March 6, 2013, and the first video with the new generation of The Wiggles. The video has songs created by the original, and the new generation of Wiggles. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep Beep Bucke Up(Also same backrownd of 2012) #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got 'Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing On the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake (LIVE) #Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance To Your Daddy #Get Ready to Wiggle #Alouette (Mimi's Dance) Deleted Songs * I Stamp (Found on Pumpkin Face) * The Monkey's Uncle * Itchycoo Park Release Dates Austrailia - March 6 2013 UK - April 13 2013 US - July 21 2013 Synopsis Meet Emma, Simon, Lachy & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Trivia *This video marks the first appearance of the new generation. *The whole video was filmed in England, Australia and Canada. *Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos. Jeff makes a cameo in "Do the Propeller" and "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" as himself, "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king, "Who's Got Da Bones?" as the waiter and "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" as the prime minister. Greg also makes a cameo as the passenger in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" and Murray cameos in "The Shimmie Shake" along with Greg and Jeff. *Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *In "Everybody's Here" and "Get Ready to Wiggle", Jeff plays Henry the Octopus and Anthony plays Wags the Dog. This inspires back in the early days. *In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" also inspires by the one in "Everybody is Clever". *At the end of 'Propeller', Lachy's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. *In "I've Got My Glasses On", the first line of "I Can See Clearly Now" is similar to the Jimmy Cliff song of the same name. *The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller until Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller" was orignially used in "Celebration!" *"Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17th 2012 after the "A Message to The Wiggles' Fans" retirement announcement video was uploaded on YouTube because the Wiggles don't have any shoes to wear, including Emma. *In a Facebook album they have a picture of Who Got Da Bones?, in the video the put bones on the sides. *Little Bunny Foo-Foo was supposed to be filmed outside, but they decided to film it at a concert. *The Christmas Celebration! Tour set is seen where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car introducing themselves. This was filmed on December 23rd at the Sydney Entertainment Centre after the original Wiggles' final tour ended. *Simon plays the Red Starry Keyboard in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up". *In "The Shimmie Shake", Greg Jeff and Murray were dressed as bucket of popcorn. *This video inspires by the original lineup of the Wiggles' first video: "Wiggle Time" released in 1993. *In "I've Got My Glasses On!" Emma wears glasses. In real life she does wear glasses, but when she's wiggling she has contacts in her eyes. *In "Emma (With the Bow In Her Hair)" when the Male Wiggles sing "One day we were walking on a windy day", a boat is in the background and people in the boat are waving at The Wiggles. *This is the last video that shows Anthony playing the drums. But later he's the new king of guitars. *Emma's hairstyle changes throughout the video. *According to the end credits, Mimi is played by Marie-Michelle Bourgeau. *In Get Ready to Wiggle the background singing is the same as the original. And for the first time, we have two lead singers for the verses and bridge. (Although Emma can be heard when more than one Wiggle is singing) *A song called "I Stamp" was taped in London in 2012, and was going to be used in this video, but was used on "Pumpkin Face"/"Wiggly Halloween" instead. Two other songs were taped in London too but never released called "The Monkey's Uncle" and "Itchycoo Park". Jeff also played the prime minister in "Itchycoo Park". *"The Shimmie Shake" was filmed at a Celebration! tour in 2012. Because Anthony says "We're gonna bring some guitars from the king of guitars, Murray!". If it was from a tour in 2013, he would've said Former king of guitars. *In "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" there is different background music playing. *In "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)", the original music for "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" is played while Mimi is dancing. Goofs *In "Peanut Butter" Anthony eats it on toast but in Surfer Jeff says he is allergic to peanut butter and then performs Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies. Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture PeanutButter-PromoPicture.jpg|"Peanut Butter" TootToot!.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car IStamp-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Stamp" IStamp-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Stamp" EmmaonCamera.jpg|Emma on camera TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles on the double-decker bus DothePropeller!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The New Wiggles LachyinEngland.jpg|Lachy in England DothePropeller!-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles TakingOff!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles at York Castle TakingOff!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan in promo picture AnthonyFieldasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume in promo picture TakingOff!-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes EmmaandCanonCamera.jpg|Emma holding Canon camera Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #2 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Simon and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #3 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" TheTrainedWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles walking arm-in-arm Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture11.jpg|King Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma holding bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and king Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture16.jpg|The Male Wiggles wearing bows Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon TakingOff!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, Jeff and Caterina in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff at Guilford castle TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Emma on boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren shooting ducks Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon putting his toes under the water Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon on sidewalk Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon walking on sidewalk LaurenHannafordinLondon.jpg|Lauren Hannaford LachyandAnthonyField.jpg|Lachy and Anthony SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenesPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon as field mouse LittleBunnyFooFoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma as the good fairy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the balcony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who Got 'Da Bones?" WagsandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who Got 'Da Bones?" WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma in hotel WhoGotDa'Bones-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Wags and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma sleeping Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture3.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy dancing TheWigglesatBeachLondon.jpg|"The Monkey's Uncle" TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles JeffFattasPrimeMinister.jpg|Prime minister Jeff TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Prime minister Jeff and Dorothy TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture4.jpg|Prime minister Jeff, Dorothy and Wags TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles as monkeys no evil TheMonkey'sUncle-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lachy ItchycooPark-PromoPicture.jpg|"Itchycoo Park" EmmaatOxfordCastle.jpg|Emma riding bike at Oxford Castle ItchycooPark-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and her bike Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" ItchycooPark-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Itchycoo Park" SimoninEngland.jpg|Simon in England Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TakingOff!PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog JeffFattasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Jeff and Emma in boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren filming ducks TakingOff!PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy and Emma TakingOff!PromoPicture16.jpg|Emma and Lauren Hannaford TakingOff!PromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Caterina Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Farmer Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Builder Anthony Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma on the hill Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Lachy at Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma on the hill TakingOff!PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles TakingOff!ConcertSet.jpg|A concert set LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-2013LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-BehindtheScenesLivePicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-2013LivePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an evil goon TakingOff!PromoPicture14.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword BeepBeep,BuckleUp-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beep Beep, Buckle Up" SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and the audience TheNewWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Oshawa Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Emma and Mimi NickHutchisoninTakingOff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Nick Hutchison on camera TheMaleWigglesinOttawa.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Ottawa, Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Mimi SimonandMimi.jpg|Simon and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing TakingOff!Poster.jpg|Poster TakingOff!DVDPoster.jpg|DVD Poster Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos